The funeral
by alohomora-drarry
Summary: Harry dies because of a sickness, and Draco sings at his funeral.


**During eigth year at Hogwarts. Draco sings a beautiful song on Harry's funeral after he dies from an incurable disease. **

"Draco, i can't do this anymore, i'm getting weaker everyday and we both know I'm not going to make it. I'll only get worse, and I want you to remember me as the person I once was, not the ugly thing I'm going to be because of this disease." I grabbed his hand while tears streamed down both of our faces. "No Harry, please don't, I need you, without you I'm nothing…" I couldn't believe it, no one knew Harry was sick, he didn't want to tell anyone but me, not wanting the pity stares people would give him, I knew the chance was small he would recover from this, but I always had hope, hearing how Harry didn't want to fight anymore, just broke my heart."I just want you to promise me one thing Draco, make my funeral special, and sing for me. Show everyone how much we loved each other, how much you miss me, what we meant to each other. And don't let your grieve get to you, try to move on, with someone else, try to be happy, promise me." In between my sobs I was barely able to pronounce the simple words "I promise, I love you Harry." He gave me on last embrace "I love you too Draco."

That day was now exactly three days ago, and I was sitting on the front row, in the great hall. In front of me, the coffin with Harry's body, around me all of his friends and family. I looked around, and saw the sad faces of Hermione, Ron, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, even professor Mcgonagall was here. No one seemed to know why I was at this funeral , no one understood why I was the one planning it, Hermione and Ron even tried to stop me from doing it, but of course I refused. I stood up and walked towards the coffin, looking down on the body of the I loved so much, from who I knew would always love me. I turned around and made everyone go silent. "We are here today, to say our final goodbyes to a wonderful young man, who fought so hard in the war, saved us all, but had the bad luck to die from a terrible sickness, way too soon. I know everyone of you has his or hers own way to say goodbye to Harry, and I am sure we will all get that opportunity today. First of all, Hermione Granger." There was a small applause when Hermione walked over to me, starting with her speech.

I didn't listen, I didn't listen to anyone who talked, or danced, or read something from one of the books Harry liked, I just couldn't do it. I would be the last to say goodbye to Harry, and I had practiced this song a lot in the last days, wanting it to be perfect for Harry. When I walked to the coffin, the tears already stung in my eyes by the sight of Harry's lifeless body, so I turned around, not wanting to face it.

"Many of you are probably wondering why I am here today, because for all you know Harry and I have always hated each other. But that's not true, we've been dating for the past 3 years, and I was the only person who knew just how sick he was. We both knew from the beginning Harry would not survive the sickness, but a part of me had always hoped he would some magical way out, like he always did. But that didn't happen, and when he told me, three days ago he didn't want to fight anymore, I couldn't say anything, we both just sat there, crying in each others shoulders. I knew it was better he choose when he wanted to go, his way we can say goodbye to the Harry we knew, the beautiful, strong man who fought the Dark Lord, the kind boy who was always there to help you, no matter what. He too couldn't say much, he only made me promise to plan this funeral, and to sing for him as a goodbye." I blinked a couple of times to remove the tears from my eyes, when the music started.

"_Couldn't save you from the start  
>Love you so it hurts my soul<br>Can you forgive me for trying again  
>Your silence makes me hold my breath<br>Time has passed you by_

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
>Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own<br>Here I am left in silence_

_You gave up the fight  
>You left me behind<br>All that's done's forgiven  
>You'll always be mine<br>I know deep inside  
>All that's done's forgiven<em>

_I watched the clouds drifting away  
>Still the sun can't warm my face<br>I know it was destined to go wrong  
>You were looking for the great escape<br>To chase your demons away_

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
>Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own<br>Here I am left in silence_

_You gave up the fight  
>You left me behind<br>All that's done's forgiven  
>You'll always be mine<br>I know deep inside  
>All that's done's forgiven<em>

_I've been so lost since you've gone  
>Why not me before you?<br>Why did fate deceive me?  
>Everything turned out so wrong<br>Why did you leave me in silence?_

_You gave up the fight  
>You left me behind<br>All that's done's forgiven  
>You'll always be mine<br>I know deep inside  
>All that's done's forgiven<em>"

At the end of the song, tears were streaming down my face, i wasn't the only one who was crying. I turned around to Harry and pressed a kiss on his cold lips, my tears felt on his face, to roll down from there. I saw his friends coming to me, wanting to talk to me but I didn't wan to talk to anyone right now. With my head down I walked out of the castle, to the place where Harry would be buried. I had already made the hole, without magic because I knew he had wanted it that way.

When everyone was gathered around the hole, me Sirius, Remus and Minerva lifted the coffin, again of course without magic. When it was placed in the hole, I looked down at it. I knew it was time to bury him, but I just couldn't do it, because it meant he would be truly gone. I felt a pair of arms around me, and looked up in surprise, it was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. "You don't have to be the one to bury him Draco, if you don't want to do it, you shouldn't be forced to." I whispered a quiet "Thank you." And he gave me a sad smile. He and Remus started filling the hole again, and I sat down on the ground, not able to stand much longer. I was so tired from the past three days, I had barely slept. When the ceremony was over, everyone slowly went back home, grieving in their own ways. "Draco you're coming with us, I'm not going to let you being alone in your manor right now. " It was Sirius again, and I pulled me up. I nodded and walked with them, whispering my final words of goodbye to Harry as I turned around once more.

"I love Harry, I'll always do, no matter what."

**Well, what did you think?**


End file.
